Criminal Idol
Criminal Idol '''is a detective, action & mystery-thriller story created by ROBLOXGamingDavid, that takes place in Seattle, Washington on '''October 19, 2019. It follows a Japanese idol girl group, being falsely accused of the murder of the American-famed painting artist, and a German-American detective, who will do whatever he takes to solve the crime by finding clues that would lead to the real killer while facing intense controversy and social media outrage from both countries, and around the world in the wake of the painter's death. It began development on August 20, 2019, and soft-opened the next day. 3 weeks later, it was officially published on September 11th. On February 18, 2020, a sequel of this story has been announced. Story Description A crime, detective-action story of Criminal Idol takes place in Seattle, Washington on October 19, 2019, when an idol group founded in Japan named "Blue Sky Girls" ('Japanese:' 'ブルースカイガールズ''' | Burūsukaigāruzu ), was about to set their concert stage in Seattle as their first American debut, when the murder of Ryan Oswald Greene, changed their lives in turn for the worst, as they are being put behind bars, while facing intense controversy, following the international incident. Until one man, named Nathaniel Owlson Walts, a German-American who previously worked in the German Army as an aviator crewman, and later as a then-private investigator until 2010, and currently working as a police detective in Seattle PD, vows to keep their Blue Sky Girls' show going, by proving their innocence, while enduring through the amount of hate from the Blue Sky Girls' fans, recruiting new people from different countries, discovering and unraveling the past and secrets, and ultimately, find the real killer.'' Story Link https://www.wattpad.com/story/197972215-criminal-idol Plot (It is recommended to read this story on Wattpad instead of here.) Further reading: Criminal Idol/Plot On October 19, 2019, off-duty Senior Detective of the Seattle Police Department, Nathaniel, a German-American, was attending the concert at the McCaw Hall to watch the Japanese idol girl group that was formed in Japan 2 years ago, to relieve himself from psychological stress while on duty for investigating gruesome murders. Not long after, he learned that the concert was canceled at the last moment, and was also learned of the Blue Sky Girls' arrest in suspicion of murder, which famed painting artist, Ryan Oswald Greene was the victim since 3 days ago. Vowing to take part in the case in his belief that they are innocent, he immediately drove to the West Precinct of the Seattle Police Department for a briefing of the situation. While there, he was visited by Kanzaki, the manager of the Blue Sky Girls, who denied their responsibility and begged for his help, to which Nathaniel willingly agrees. Kanzaki and Nathaniel encountered and saved a weakly-looking woman in an alleyway from two street thugs, while fatally shooting one of them in the process. She introduced to them in the car as Malaka Kalashnikova, from Russia, which surprises them both. They arrived at the correctional facility, in the midst of the rainstorm, to meet up with the Blue Sky Girls in-person. They made formal greetings and Nathaniel promised them to prove their innocence. As they leave, they began discussing the current crime situation, and they almost immediately suggested that someone who had a bad history of the Blue Sky Girls, must have a motive for murdering Ryan Oswald Greene, which could use this to hide from the crime and create more confusion and chaos. After that, they departed as Nathaniel and Malaka drove home, and encountered groups of people fighting out in the streets over the Blue Sky Girls' alleged crime. Once home, Nathaniel recalled his experiences of his troubled life in Frankfurt, where his best friend, Werner Schweitzer was being taken away by the police for murder, though both he and himself believed that the former was not at his home at the time. He also recalls and explained to his wife that his best friend died after he was imprisoned by inmate delinquents who tortured him and that the real killer of Werner's sister, and a local house burglar, Elias Friedrich, was killed by the police, which led to making his vow; "to protect those whose they committed no crimes, yet they are being falsely convicted.". The next morning on October 20th, he wakes up by a text message from Captain Samuel Cornwell, telling him that the court trial is tomorrow morning and that Nathaniel will be in charge of the investigation and to take the stand as an eyewitness. During his time of the investigation, he, along with Malaka, his partner, has uncovered hidden spy cameras, and a threatening message found in his basement, indicating that someone had a grudge with Ryan, which might explain his demise. The two immediately reported their findings to Major Stefan Meekins, a crime scene investigation supervising officer. Nathaniel, who wanted to confirm any evidence he could find that could be damning but could create more suspicion against the idol girl group, decided to interrogate the Blue Sky Girls, with Malaka followed on his side. Stats: -as of February 17, 2020. Progression * Draft -- August 20, 2019 * Free Version Release -- August 21~September 10, 2019 * Publication -- September 11, 2019 * 300 Reads -- October 14, 2019 * "20 Story Parts" -- November 9, 2019 * 500 Reads -- November 10, 2019 * 600 Reads -- November 21, 2019 * 700 Reads -- November 27, 2019 * "30 Story Parts" -- December 9, 2019 * 800 Reads -- December 11, 2019 * 900 Reads -- December 31, 2019 * 1K Reads -- January 20, 2020 * "40 Story Parts" -- February 10, 2020 Characters More info of these characters can be found by reading Criminal Idol or by clicking these hyperlinks here. # Detective Nathaniel "Wehrmacht" Owlson Walts # Malaka Kalashnikova '(Russian: Малака Калашникова) # 'Ryan Oswald Greene # Kanzaki Yatoguri '(Japanese: カンサキ ヤトグリ) # 'Saitama Yatogami '''(Japanese: セータマ ヤトガミ) # '''Sayori Fukase (Japanese: セーオリ フケース) # Tsuneki Hyodou (Japanese: ヒーウネキ ヒオド) # Lucoa Sakurajima (Japanese: ルコア サクレージマ) # Seattle PD Capt.'' ''Samuel Cornwell # Andrei John T. Perez # Raymond Fleming # Julia Brown # McCormick Campbell # Tynegate Miller # Seattle PD Major (and Crime Scene Investigator supervising officer) Stefan Meekins # Suzuki Takaiyama Trivia * This story was inspired by the song series with the same name, created by Static-P. Unlike Static-P's Criminal Idol, which mainly focuses on drama & investigation, this one also includes action scenes, gunfighting, suspense, and other features. ** The cause of the idol group's demise was very different. Rather than a bombing on stage (which caused injuries to other idol group members and the severe backlash against the Star Blush Girls), it was focused on the murder of Ryan Oswald Greene, a renowned painting artist based in Tacoma. ** It also depicts the after-effects of the October 19th incident, such as the public outcry / social media outrage, with such detail. (compared to Star Blush Girls' controversy, unlike them who they are not being detained.) ** The story takes place in Seattle. ** The idol girl group will be based in Tokyo, Japan. The members are of Japanese nationalities and are fluent in speaking English and Japanese. * Around November 2019, Criminal Idol saw a sharp increase in readership from 500 to 700 reads within approximately 2 weeks. ** The November 21 period saw the fastest increase in readership in 6 days. * This story was published on September 11, 2019, which is during the 9/11's 18th anniversary. * Criminal Idol hit over 40 story parts (combined with off-script chapters) on February 10, 2020, just a day before exactly 5 months since it's official publication on September 11th, 2019. * Real-life events like the nail bombing in Cologne, Germany (2004), and the Tohoku earthquake & tsunami (2011) have been mentioned throughout Criminal Idol.